Treading Currents
by Fenikkusu Ai
Summary: Gods aren't supposed to commit sins. Light tries to remember that when he's with L. Light/L. Written for 7 deadly sins. #6 Lust
1. 02 Gluttony

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Death Note

Pairing: Light/L

Prompt: #2 Gluttony

Word Count: 172

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Death Note.

Author's Notes: These will be all be drabbles.

* * *

_Crinkle…crinkle…_

Light's sanity was slowly being devoured by the whish of candy wrappers.

Over and over, Light watched as L's ghostly translucent hand dove into the fine box of dark brown assorted chocolates (of which there were at least 30) and viciously tore off the paper before eating the candy whole.

It's a wonder he didn't choke.

Losing the last bit of his self-control, Light ripped himself away from his laptop and stomped over to the noisy bastard.

"Could I possibly have one chocolate, Ryuzaki?" He tried his best not sound desperate. It was just a piece of chocolate after all.

L turned to gaze at him with his bottomless void-like eyes. "No."

"Why _not_?"

"Because I need to recharge my energy. I wasted it on pointless bodily endeavors last night."

The world suddenly became red from Light Yagami's point of view. "Ryuzaki, I was with _you_ last night," he hissed.

L's cheeks stayed pale as paste. He didn't even have the decency to blush. "All right, you can have just one…"


	2. 05 Envy

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Death Note

Pairing: Light/L

Prompt: #5 Envy

Word Count: 180

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Death Note.

* * *

To be honest, as Light considered himself to be virtuous, he would just flat out admit he was envious of L.

They were intellectual equals. That much was certain. But, all the same, L surpassed Light in pure brute logic, and it wasn't that surprising; L was a fully grown man and had more experience in the real world than he himself. However, that didn't mean that one day Light himself couldn't succeed L at some point in the future.

And, to be fair, Light knew he was far better looking than L. It was a no-brainer why Light could have four girlfriends simultaneously and L didn't even have _one_.

So, it makes no sense when Light brushes a trembling hand through L's wispy raven silken mane that was both of Japanese and Italian influence as the detective trustingly sits in his lap. The schoolboy is astounded for a second so much that he ceases the stroking motions in the other boy's hair that someone superiorly attractive like himself could fall for somebody so physically unappealingly.

He envied that too.


	3. 03 Wrath

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Death Note

Pairing: Light/L

Prompt: #3 Wrath

Word Count: 179

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Death Note.

Author's Notes: These will be all be drabbles.

* * *

After hanging around L so many weeks, Light was sure he didn't have a mean bone in his body. L was always so…calm. Like a black and white housecat that slouched into odd positions.

Then again, Light himself wasn't a typically wrathful person either. (Damn it, why was he constantly comparing himself to L?) Then again, Light never had the opportunity to be mean; his needs had always been meant. And, he had always got his way.

Until he met L.

"Quit it!" Light roared as L's foot hurtled through the air with the sole intention of causing harm to Light's face. He responded with a vengeful closed fist punch.

_Smack._

"Oof."

"Chief, they're doing it again!" Matsuda yelled from somewhere far away hoping to gain some sort of feeble recognition from reporting their misdeeds.

Finally, Light understood. He never really knew true rage until he met L. Two respected geniuses were a crowd, especially when each had a different method.

Though his father and Matsuda needn't have concerned themselves with this fight. It was only foreplay after all.


	4. 04 Sloth

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Death Note

Pairing: Light/L

Prompt: #4 Sloth

Word Count: 157

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Death Note.

* * *

"Why don't you get that, Light?" L gestured to the ringing cell phone about eight feet away.

It occurred to Light to give him a death glare, but his better manners won out in the end. "Ryuzaki, you're closer. And, it is your phone."

"But, I just sat down. You've been sitting in one spot for the better part of an hour."

Light was affronted. "You're _always_ sitting down."

"No. I'm working. I think better when slouched over like this."

The cell phone was on its third ring.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

Grumbling under his breath, the god got up to obey the unbeliever. The things he did to maintain their farce of a relationship so he could be Kira another day...and to keep the disheveled detective both.

Light knew that one day those conflicting desires would come to a head, but right now he settled on the pressing the answer button and saying, "Hello?"


	5. 07 Pride

Title: Before a Fall

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Death Note

Pairing: Light/L

Prompt: #7 Pride

Word Count: 132

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Death Note.

* * *

Light and L had one thing in common: their pride. It was said to be the worst of the Seven Deadly sins.

This entire building, this _entire_ investigation, operated around L's pride. It was part of the reason Light had been kept prisoner. Still, L refused to take into account that he might be wrong about him being Kira.

Proud bastard. Proud bastard that ate only desserts and wore the same clothes everyday as a spoiled five-year old child would.

Light hated that about L. He also loved that about L. But, all things had their season.

When Light regained his memories and did what needed to be done; _he_ was the one that triumphant over L's dead carcass taking pride in a task well completed.

Pride always went before a fall.


	6. 06 Lust

Title: Later

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Death Note

Pairing: Light/L

Prompt: #6 Lust

Word Count: 157

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Death Note.

* * *

Misa could be…annoying. Especially when she thought she was being cute.

"Light," she giggled from the doorway. "There's room in my bed for two, you know. I mean, we've only been boyfriend and girlfriend for the past year."

She coyly wrapped her golden hair around her finger while pouting her magenta lips. She was desperate. For weeks, she'd been trying to get him in her bed and most likely do more than kiss.

"Quiet, Misa!" Light snapped. "We're busy."

Misa's face fell for only an instant in disappointment before a dreamy smile took its place. It was eerie how Misa's facial expressions so rapidly changed.

"Okey-dokey! You'll know where I'll be anyway. I'll leave my door…open."

When she left, Light snorted. Loud enough for L to hear. The older man grunted and shifted in his seat.

Light would have his way with Misa soon enough. She was beautiful enough.

Right now, he was more interested in L.


End file.
